Sonamy Backstory
by SonicShane97
Summary: Why does Amy pursue Sonic relentlessly? Is it because of a crush, or something much more serious, such as predetermined destiny? This Story isn't specifically Sonamy as many people may think early , it will in fact develop into an adventure based storyline which Amy plays an important part in. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA, I DONT OWN ANYTHING- PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

There was a full moon over mystic ruins, with a chilly breeze in the air. Frogs croaked in harmony, and fish splashed gently in the murky river which flows through most of the jungle. The old ivy-ridden temple located in the centre of the jungle was eerily quiet, and the splashing rain gave a somewhat calm ambience to the area.

ZOOM! A sudden blast of noise tore through mystic ruins, speeding through the river and over to the temple in the blink of an eye. This noise was made by a certain blue hedgehog we know as Sonic. Quickly, he jumped on top of the temple and surveyed this peaceful yet odd domain. His eyes were restless, failing to focus on anything in sight. Nothing appeared interesting. His mouth then forged a somewhat smug shape upon his lips, and his eyebrows rose. All of a sudden, the azure hedgehog yelled, "Damn, this place blows. Something needs to happen here!"

Sonic confidently strode down the steps of the dull and dreary temple with a spring in every pace, constantly glancing rapidly at everything in sight. To the average anthropomorphic being, the jungle would have been an absolutely stunning sight, enough to interrupt one's thoughts and hold their attention, anyway. Stars sparkled, the water glimmered, and the creatures of the forest gave whoops and calls of joy. Sonic decided to settle for the night, recklessly but quickly climbing up onto the first suitable branch he saw. Sonic stretched out his feet, and he gave a relaxed yawn before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber. "This is the life," he thought.

A few hours passed, and Sonic was woken by the sound of birds flapping their wings as they took off in a rush. His ears perked up slightly, and his eyes narrowed, anticipating a threat. Sonic's ears were then confronted with a shrill screech he knew all too well. "SONNIICCC! SONNNNIICCCCCC! I KNOW YOUR OUT HERE SOMEWHERE!" Annoyed, Sonic gave a massive groan. "What does she want THIS time?" he wondered to himself quietly. All of a sudden, the bushes began to rustle, and a pink hedgehog hopped out, bouncing along the moss coated forest floor with an upbeat stride. She had huge, wide eyes which sparkled in the moonlight, and they latched onto Sonic immediately. "There you are!" she exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you. Did you not hear me screaming your name?" Sonic glanced nervously at his feet, before quietly answering, "sorry Amy, I need my ears tested. Anyway it's pretty late so I think I should get some sleep…" Amy gave Sonic a menacing glare, and said quietly but seriously," Sonic…. We need to talk NOW," causing Sonic to freeze right before her.

Sonic was baffled. Usually at this stage of previous interactions with Amy she usually demanded that he do something which he would find awkward, such as go on a date, have a picnic or even marry her! After rapidly contemplating her behaviour, Sonic decided a tactful response was best. "W-w-whats w-w-wrong, Amy?" he stammered. Amy's manner remained unchanged. "Sonic… its time. It's going to go ahead very soon." A wave of realisation immediately hit Sonic, and he began sweating and shivering. Now a bag of nerves, he stuttered, "n-n-no w-w-way! It can't be." Amy shot him a hurt look. "Aren't you excited?" Now Sonic had had enough. He screamed "IM OUTTTAAA HERE!" at the top of his lungs, before speeding away at sonic speed. "Aaaaahhhhh…Soonnniiicccc…," Amy said, before trailing off into a mumble. "You can't run from me forever, and it's going to happen at some point, whether you like it or not." Amy was on the brink of tears. "Do you really hate me that much?" she thought.

After briefly feeling sorry for herself, Amy began to run in the direction Sonic went. The rainforest was now lit with the glow of fireflies. Amy ran through the forest as fast as she could, however she tired easily, and after bursting through a particularly dense clearing of bushes, she let out a massive sigh and plonked herself down onto a rotting log. "I'm never gonna catch him. And whats the point? He always leaves me on my own anyway." She complained, "And I'm sick of it." The hedgehog reached for her pocket and pulled out a crumpled pink rose. Despite its damaged condition, the rose still emitted a beautiful and delicious scent. Amy gazed hopefully at the rose, before contemplating, "I wonder if Sonic has got his?" Amy grasped the flower as hard as she could, before whispering, "I'm ready." Suddenly she bent over and kissed the rose. The rose then began to levitate, but of no surprise to Amy. She stared in amazement as the rose quickly disappeared in a spectacular display of colours.


	2. Chapter 2

SONIC FANFIC

Meanwhile, Sonic's feet were pounding through the jungle. His heart was racing. The hedgehog leaped over logs, dashed around trees, and glanced behind himself every once in a while. "I gotta get back to Station square. Amy can't be right," He muttered, in a vain attempt at consoling himself. Within seconds, he had finally arrived on the jungle's beach. Sonic shuddered when he saw the roaring and intimidating waves. The hedgehog took a deep breath. "Here it goes," he said, before bolting across the stretch of water at supersonic speed, causing a wake which rocked a few night time fishermen.

Once he reached the opposing shoreline, Sonic swiftly jumped onto the main highway, and tore through the little evening traffic. The loud "BOOM!" created by his speed shattered car windows, and their owners, quickly, but not quickly enough, stepped out of the cars to give Sonic a piece of their mind. "Boy, I sure am not popular tonight," he chuckled. Sonic kept up this frantic but destructive pace until he reached the Station Square hotel, which was a temporary residence since arriving on earth. Sonic's feet grinded to a halt as soon as he reached the front door, and was almost blinded by the gigantic, dazzling lights and the blaring music the building emitted. After being in the dim yet beautiful and tranquil rainforest, you can imagine Sonic would have found all this music and noise quite overwhelming. When Sonic walked into the building, he was greeted with a tidal wave of people shouting things like "hey Sonic," and "there he is, Earths hero." Sonic dug deep, and was able to return his usual and confident response to such flattery, with his trademark thumbs up, but deep down he was a nervous wreck. As soon as he could, the fastest thing alive lived up to his name and tore up the stairs, leaving his admirers baffled and somewhat disappointed. Sonic rapidly threw open the door to his room, and there, sitting right in front of him on his jewel encrusted oak coffee table, was a bright, blue rose. A look of terror washed over Sonic's face.

"N-N-N-N-N-NOOOO…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," he stammered angrily, "I, I, I'm too young. P-p-please no. Not yet." From Sonic's shivering, you could tell that he knew there was no point in pleading. So he began to panic. "What am I going to do?" he shrieked, "maybe if I ignore this rose, nothing will happen. If I don't respond, maybe they'll forget, right?" Sonic then let out an exasperated sigh," GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," he yelled, before collapsing on his beautiful king-sized bed with divine silk sheets, and falling asleep. He began to dream.

Sonic found himself sitting upright, alone, in a bland world. There was no colour, there were no noises, and they certainly weren't any people around. This barren emptiness sent a chill down Sonic's spine, and he began to shudder anxiously. Suddenly a strong gripping sensation came over him, and he could no longer breathe. Sonic's mouth dropped open and he his eyes widened. This horrible and hollow world began to close in on him. Frozen with fear, the hedgehog attempted to scream out for help, but he couldn't shriek because the world's was collapsing and crushing him with it. As Sonic felt himself losing the will to fight this disgusting sensation, a familiar voice echoed in the back of his mind; "It's going to happen sooner or later, whether you like it or not." Sonic felt himself smile upon hearing that sweet, beautiful melody of voice.

Suddenly, Sonic shot up in his bed before giving a massive cry in fear. Surrounding him was a patch of sweat on the silk sheets, and his forehead was dripping. Sonic was also panting like a feral dog. Sonic grasped hold of his bed sheets, and glanced around the room nervously. "KNOCK-KNOCK!" Sonic's ears perked up. "Sonic, are you in there?" called Amy. His blood turned to ice. "SOOONNNNIIICCCCC!" shouted Amy, this time significantly louder. Sonic heard lots of frustrated "Shsssssss" being echoed down the corridor. He remained still. "I know you're in there," Amy shouted again. This time Sonic lept to his feet, swept the ominous looking blue rose under his coffee table, before rushing to the door. He took a deep breath, and swung the door open. As soon as he saw Amy, he lost for words. He felt he could do nothing but gaze at her beautiful face nervously. "Well?" Amy said, snapping Sonic out of his daze. "A-a-a-amy, I-I-I t-t-thought I heard you out here," he nervously stuttered. She just raised her eyebrows at him as if to say "really?" She then glared at him menacingly. "Have you kissed the rose yet?" Sonic felt his stomach wrench when Amy introduced this thought to him, however he was able to remain enough composure to respond with a firm yet false reply: "You see Amy, I haven't got the rose yet. I'm sure it's coming." Amy responded to this comment by studying Sonic's face deeply. Sonic, sensing the upper hand, decided to take advantage of the situation. "As soon as it comes, I'll be sure to let you know," he confidently responded. Anyway, It's pretty late, so…." Amy just let out an upset sounding sigh, before hugging Sonic. This really made Sonic uncomfortable. Her hugs were like a warm, comforting blanket, which he secretly liked, but he enjoyed them so much he always felt embarrassed by them. She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you soon." Sonic gave her his trademark grin. "Right back atcha," he retorted, before closing the door. As soon as the sound of Amy's footsteps died away, Sonic proclaimed to himself, "tomorrow I am leaving," he said confidently, before chucking the rose in the bin.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN WHILE, I FORGOT ABOUT IT BECAUSE IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND LIFE IN GENERAL. I WILL BE UPDATING IT WEEKLY IF YOU'RE STILL INTERESTED. I DON'T OWN SONIC OR TAILS**

Sonic awoke to the sound of water crashing gently on the rocks and seabirds chirping on the Emerald Coast. He gave a soft sigh and stretched his arms before crawling out of bed. Suddenly, a look of realization washed over his face when the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He sprinted through the hallways of the hotel and burst through the revolving doors of the hotel into the bustling streets of Station Square. "I gotta find Tails," he muttered to himself.

Sonic opted for a different form of transportation, the train. This was because he felt that it would drastically reduce the chances of Amy locating or pursuing him. He never used the same route more than twice in a row, making his whereabouts seem as unpredictable as possible to her. Sonic gathered all the confidence and composure he could muster, drew a deep breath in, and he slowly stepped onto the train, trying his best to ignore all the "oohs" and "aahs" at the sight of his presence. He let out an exasperated sigh at the frustrating voice which kept repeating itself over the loudspeaker. Yes, he knew the train was leaving in a few minutes, and yes, he also knew it was going to Mystic Ruins. All of a sudden, a massive herd of people rushing to get the last train of the morning stampeded through the doors of the train, almost crushing Sonic against the chewing gum-covered sides of the train. "This is gonna be a long journey," he thought.

After an agonising fifteen minutes, the doors of the train opened, and passengers frantically spilled out of them, giving Sonic a chance to breathe again. He gagged a few times, waiting for the crowd of people to disperse, before leaving the train as quickly as he could. As Sonic bounced down the old, infested wooden steps of the train station, he was briefly awestruck by the magical sight of Mystic Ruins. Sunlight glimmered off the crystal clear water, and golden islands littered the sea, each clothed with a fresh coat of grass, which gleamed mysteriously.

Within a few seconds, Sonic was knocking on the doors of Tail's workshop. "Come on in," a muffled voice called from somewhere within the shack. Sonic entered the modest building, There were tools cluttering up the entrance, so the blue hedgehog was careful were he put his feet. The damp, dust laden air caused him to cough nastily, and the scuttling spiders sent chills down his spine. He opened another door at the end of the hallway which read "ENGINEER AT WORK. DO NOT DISTURB." Sonic gave a chuckle. Same old Tails. He walked right through the door, ignoring the notice. "Tails, you there?" he called hopefully. Apart from the tools scattered around the floor, the only other object was a bright blue plane with the word "TORNADO" stylishly painted along the side of it. "SONIC! Long-time no see huh,?" Sonic instantly turned around, and he was confronted with the sight of the grinning kitsune he knew as Tails. "Hey buddy."

"So where have you been all this time?" Tails asked, in an inquisitive manner.

"I thought after beating Egghead I would travel the world a little, see a few sights."

Tails shook his head, grinning. "You never change, do you Sonic."

Sonic just smirked. "Well, It turns out this planet is smaller than I thought. I'd been everywhere twice within a week. So I just decided that I'd go back to stomping around here as usual, relaxing whenever I can. Except with Amy around, it's a little difficult." Tails grinned knowingly.

"So you came here to hideout?"

"Not exactly. It's just avoiding Amy is gonna be even more difficult than usual, considering I actually have to marry her and all."

Tails shot Sonic a quizzical look. "W-w-w-wait here. I'll fetch some chilli dogs, then we'll talk," he stated, as confidently as he could, before scurrying out of the room into the kitchen, where the clutter of various pots and pans could be heard.

**DUN DUN DUN! ANYWAY, SINCE UPDATING THIS STORY AND VIEWING MY ACCOUNT I DIDNT KNOW WHETHER OR NOT THIS STORY IS DOING WELL. HOWEVER, I COMPARED IT TO THE OTHER STORIES ON HERE, AND FOR ITS SIZE IT IS DOING OK FOR FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES AND THE CHAPTER VIEWING FIGURES ARE PRETTY SOLID. THE ONLY THING I WOULD LIKE IS FOR MORE REVIEWS, ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS? I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY BY ABOUT ANOTHER TWO CHAPTERS LATER TONIGHT SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE SOME.**


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes passed, and Tails re-entered the room, carrying a steaming a plate of chilli dogs.

"You ready to talk?" He hopefully asked Sonic.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Tails, way before I met you, or anyone else for that matter I lived with my parents on Mobius. You know that, right?"

Tails nodded frantically.

"Yeah, but they were roboticised by Eggman. So you left home, and followed him all over the universe to stop him from harming any more animals and spreading his evil empire."

"Well, Tails that's not exactly true."

Tails was speechless. His mouth hung open in amazement, before he shot Sonic a quizzical look.

"Why would you lie about that, Sonic?"

"Maybe cuz I'm royalty and don't like to brag 'bout it."

Yet again Tails mouth hung open. He couldn't believe his ears.

"NO WAY!

Sonic smirked a little, and nodded his head.

"I'm the fourth and last born son of the hedgehog King and Queen of Mobius, King Mayhem and Queen Venom, the most feared and barbaric rulers in the galaxy.

"AAAAHHHHH SSOOOOONNNNNNNIIIICCCCCC!" Tails gasped in exasperation. "Sonic I thought you were being serious. You had me until you mentioned King Mayhem and Queen Venom, the evil and treacherous royal family from folk tales that we heard on Mobius. Nice try though."

Sonic was not amused. He glanced coldly at Tails, before speaking incredibly softly and slowly.

"Tails I'm not joking around. Mayhem and Venom, they are my real parents. I don't like to admit, but I won't deny it either. And they are very much real people Tails. They used to run Mobius with an iron fist.

Tails giggled.

"Come on, now Sonic. The jokes up. Your just taking it too far now. How dumb do you think I am?"

All of a sudden, Sonics manner changed. He began to growl fiercely, and screamed out in frustration.

"DAMMIT TAILS! IM TELLING THE TRUTH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME, BECAUSE EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET IS IN DANGER!" Sonic finished his rant, nostrils still flaring.

Tails stood motionless, frozen in fear. He slowly started to speak.

"S-s-s-s-s-sonic…I-I-I-I-v-v-e n-never seen you like this before…" he stuttered. "If this is s-s-so i-important, d-d-d-o go on."

"Mom and Dad used to be the Queen and King of the Chaotic Empire, an evil and merciless regime that controlled vast areas of the cosmos. Mobius was at the heart of this regime, and Mom and Dad based their fortress there. They were cruel and heartless rulers, and they took over the planet by force about thirty years ago."

"Well that is evil, Sonic, but what made them any worse from the likes of Eggman."

"Last time I checked, Eggman didn't run concentration camps for the people on this planet that he thought weren't of any use."

"S-S-S-Sonic, That's awful!" Tails cried out, angrily.

Sonic glanced at his feet. "They exterminated anyone that was elderly, disabled or mentally handicapped by vaporising them with lasers. The people exempt from this group were forced to work in mineral mines, in the harshest conditions you could imagine. They used to work for 18 hours a day, with pretty much no breaks, and whenever they didn't work hard enough they were beaten and tortured by brutal foremen. Oh, and my parents, being the kind, loving rulers they were also had no problem in legalising slavery."

Tail's eyes welled up. "W—h-h-h-y Sonic? Why would they do such things?"

"Tails, they were just plain old evil. Like Eggman, but much, much worse."

"Sonic, why did they stop."

"Well Tails, you know what the people on Mobius are like. They're good, strong, courageous folk, and they don't tolerate evil, no matter how strong it is. From the onset of my parent's dictatorship, a resistance force was developed. The more my parents oppressed the people, the stronger the resistance force became. Eventually they were able to leave the shadows of Mobius and fight my parents and their murderous army in the open."

"Sonic, I don't understand. How could they fight against Mayhem and Venom? You said yourself that they were the rulers of a Galactic empire."

Sonic nodded his head rapidly in agreement. "Exactly Tails. I don't think you understand the scale of their empire. They were doing what they were doing on Mobius on about another four hundred planets or so. That's a lotta people to keep under your thumb, and you know that. They needed to use their supremely powerful mechanical armies more and more, and eventually they became exhausted. The Mobius resistance was growing stronger and stronger by the day, whilst my parent's forces were growing weaker and weaker. When I was around ten years old, my parents finally lost Mobius."

FLASHBACK-SONICS POV

Outside the reinforced castle, the sounds of wailing lasers grew incredibly louder, wail being heard in the midst of deafening explosions. I sat huddled around with my three brothers, Bolt, Chill and Pyro. Each one of us was quivering in fear, not knowing what was going on around us. I had no clue what to do. Firstly, I turned to my oldest brother Bolt. Bolt was a tall, slim hedgehog. He had a hatchet face, along with grey fur and a bright yellow belly. Bolt tried to give a reassuring smile, but I still wasn't pacified. I decided to then turn to Chill and Pyro, but neither of them noticed. Pyro, a jet black hedgehog with flecks of orange and gold scattered all over him, was too busy covering his eyes with his bright red hands, and Chill, a snow-coloured hedgehog had his own head buried in Pyros fur, and he was crying like a little baby. I remained silent, because I firmly believed that everything would be all right. My confidence was strong as ever back then, probably even stronger than it is now.

Suddenly, the doors to the room we were hiding in flew open. In came a large group of shiny black robots, each wielding a formidable laser, surgically attached to the arm. They glided forward in rows, before dispersing and in came King Mayhem and Queen Venom. Mayhem was a huge, burly hedgehog, with velvet coloured fur and long, pointy blade-like quills, and he wielded a long, bulky staff which had an orb on top of it. On top of the quills lay a gleaming crown, and this was as sharp as his quills. Venom was slightly taller than her spouse, but much more slightly built, and her fur was lime green, containing patches of pink here and there. Unlike her husband she was fully dressed, wearing a silky white robe. However she was easily distinguishable by the dainty looking tiara she wore, one which continually sparkled, even in the dull dust-laden safety room of the castle. "DEAREST CHILDREN!" Boomed Mayhem, "We are in grave danger, but we shall be alright if we evacuate this pathetic excuse for a planet immediately. Everyone, gather round the centre of the room. I am going to teleport us to safety." Upon hearing his words, my brothers and I scuttled rapidly to the centre of the room. Mayhem clasped his staff with both hands, and closed his eyes before tapping it on the ground a few times. A few more explosions sounded again, each one nearer than the last. For the first time in a while, Venom spoke. "Nearly ready, my children." She whispered confidently. Her voice was as soothing as it was unsettling.

"KABOOM!" A huge explosion went off, this was on close enough to blow some of the royal guard robots out of the way. When we looked up, a group of scruffy animals stood in the remains of the wall. Their leader, a pale, wrinkly mink, aimed a fierce looking laser cannon at me and my beloved family. "Well, well, well, the great King Mayhem and his fiend-like queen, we finally meet. It's a shame it'll be the last," he said, grinning slyly. I looked at my Dad for some sort of reassurance. Dad just stared at the mink, not even raising an eyebrow. "So you're the pathetic weakling playing games with my army," he muttered. "Havoc the mink, I'm surprised you got this far. It's a shame we have to be leaving." The mink, or Havoc, just glared menacingly at Dad. "Oh no you don't, Old Man," he yelled, pressing the trigger of his cannon. A purple beam of light tore across the room, headed in my direction. "Sonic! Move!" Within an instant Dad shoved me out of the way, sending me flying out of the way, and he blocked the projectile with his staff. Before I could think, a dozen pairs of hands grasped hold of me. "Surrender now, dirt bag, or else your son gets it!" Dad looked at Mom, before laughing. "Fools! You really think I care! Look around you! I have another three heirs to the throne! Take the little urchin. Anyway, I have stored enough quantum energy in my staff to escape, but mark my words, I will be back, with an even greater army than before, and you weaklings shall be publically made an example of." After saying that, Mom, Dad, Bolt, Pyro and Chill disappeared into thin air. "Hooray!" yelled the crowd of intruders, as they went on a victory rampage, kicking the and beating the piles of fallen robots that had amassed all over the Mobius Palace floor. That was the last time I ever saw Dad and my Family.

-END FLASHBACK-

"So what happened to them?" Tails asked, in a careful manner. He knew this was a very difficult memory for Sonic to share, so he approached it as cautiously as he could.

"Well, the Mobians decided that they wouldn't harm me. After all, I was only a little kid, not a vindictive dictator like my Dad. They also knew of my amazing powers, so thought I could be of use to them when Dad did return. They taught me how to care for people, and to use my powers for good causes."

"So that's why you always fight Eggman, no matter how important it is. You have been taught to always uphold good, and defeat evil. "

Sonic nodded in agreement. "That's right, Tails. Except I'm not the only one you know that has a connection to King Mayhem and Queen Venom."

"Who is it, and why are you only telling me all this now?"

Sonic was about to answer, though he paused when he heard an all too familiar cry from outside.

"SOOONNNNNIIIICCCCC!"

"Amy," muttered Sonic.


End file.
